Una Weasley más
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Dominique Weasley puede ser solo una Weasley más, pero eso no quiere decir que el Sombrero Seleccionador no quiera curiosear en su pelirroja cabeza. Para el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Una Weasley más**

Dominique Weasley no había podido dejar de hablar en todo el viaje en tren. Molly, con su nariz enterrada en _"Hogwarts, una historia", _apenas si había prestado atención al incesante parloteo de su prima sobre la tan esperada Selección, por la que todo alumno de Hogwarts que se preste tenía que pasar.

Pero, desde que el subdirector Longbottom había abierto las puertas del Gran Comedor y guiado a todos los niños de primer año a través de ella, la voz de Dominique parecía haberse perdido en alguno de los botes en los que habían atravesado el lago. En ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar asombrada a su alrededor, con sus ojos azules queriendo captar todos los detalles del mágico castillo a la vez. Y ni siquiera los cientos de ojos enfocados en ella y sus compañeros lograron sacarla de su ensoñación.

Pero, el nombre de "Adams, William" retumbando por todo el salón, logró atraer la atención de la niña al alto taburete ubicado en el centro, con un sombrero viejo y raído sobre el mismo. Y, contrario a muchos de sus compañeros, poco le sorprendió cuando este gritó:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —y William Adams salió corriendo hacia la mesa de los tejones. Ella ya había escuchado más de una historia sobre la ceremonia de selección y el sombrero parlante por parte de su familia, ansiosa por estar ya en Hogwarts y saber en qué casa iría a caer.

Molly parecía ligeramente histérica por lo que el sombrero le diría en cuanto se posara en su cabeza, pero Dominique no lo estaba. Sabía que sus padres y su familia estarían orgullosos de ella quedara en la casa que quedara. Su hermana Victoire y su primo Fred, en Ravenclaw, lo demostraban. Solo Roxanne, de los tres Weasley de la nueva generación, había ido a parar junto a los leones, casa que por tanto tiempo a su familia había representado.

"Davies, Anna", "Michells, Mike", "Pucey, Regina", entre otros fueron llamados. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff aplaudían con orgullo a los recién llegados, mientras los últimos de la lista esperaban que sus nombres fueran anunciados.

—¡Weasley, Dominique! —la pequeña avanzó a paso seguro, echándole una última mirada a su prima, la siguiente en la lista. Se sentó en el banquillo con agilidad, esperando a que el profesor depositara el sombrero sobre su pelirroja cabeza.

—_Una Weasley más, por lo que veo —_murmuró el Sombrero Seleccionador en su mente, haciendo sobresaltar ligeramente a Dominique_—. Pero ¿serás acaso otra Gryffindor como tu padre? ¿O seguirás un camino similar a tu hermana, en otra torre que no sea esa?_

—Pues eso tiene que decidirlo usted, ¿no es así? —murmuró la niña entre dientes, arrancándole una ligera risa al Sombrero.

—_Así es, así es, pequeña Weasley. Pero veamos que hay en tu cabeza primero; no posees cualidades de Slytherin, de forma alguna, aunque una mente despierta como la tuya podría encajar en Ravenclaw, si te gustara más estudiar, por supuesto. Veo mucho entusiasmo en ti, así como un gran espíritu de ayuda para con los demás, cualidades de un buen Hufflepuff. Aunque, ese mismo entusiasmo también alimenta tu valentía, por lo que no creo que te vaya mal en Gryffindor. Siempre estás dispuesta a tender una mano al que lo necesita, aunque a veces, pequeña Weasley, eso causa más problemas que soluciones. Así que, será mejor enviarte a una casa que está acostumbrada a los problemas ¿no crees?_

—¿Y esa sería…? —preguntó Dominique, suprimiendo sus ganas de golpear al Sombrero por llamarla una causa-problemas, aunque ella no entendiera por qué lo decía.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

La exclamación del Sombrero resonó por todo el lugar, al tiempo que la mesa de los leones se levantaba a aplaudir a su nueva integrante.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Dominique corrió a sentarse junto a su prima Roxanne, segundos antes de que Molly también fuera a hacerles compañía.

La cena, junto con el discurso de la directora, casi hizo olvidar a Dominique lo que el Sombrero le había dicho. A ella le gustaba ayudar a las personas siempre que podía, y si eso causaba más conflictos que soluciones como el dichoso Sombrero Seleccionador había sugerido, Dominique Weasley sabía que Gryffindor debería prepararse para lo que venía.

* * *

_En mi canon, Dom es la clase de chica que siempre quiere ayudar y termina, como diríamos en Argentina, "metiendo la pata", o causando muchísimos más problemas. Por eso, creo que el Sombrero siempre se debatiría entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, como muestro aquí. __Al final la puse en la casa de los leones porque también es lo suficientemente valiente como para pedir perdón y enmendar sus errores, a pesar de su orgullo._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Y nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
